1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool steel article made of a hot worked powder metallurgy tool steel having higher than conventional sulfur content and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tool steels are used conventionally in the manufacture of tooling articles employed in both cutting and noncutting tooling applications. This includes the manufacture of broaches and hobs, as well as of rolls, punches and mold components. In these tooling applications, it is necessary that the tool steel have sufficient strength, toughness, and wear resistance to withstand the service conditions encountered in these typical applications. In addition, they must have adequate machinability and grindability to facilitate production of the desired tooling components.
It is known that the presence of sulfur in tool steels improves their machinability and grindability by forming sulfides that act as a lubricant between the cutting tools used to form the tool component and the chips removed from the steel during this operation. The sulfides also promote chip breaking during the cutting operation incident to tool manufacture to thereby further facilitate this operation.
The use of sulfur in amounts over about 0.10% is known to reduce the hot workability of conventional ingot-cast tool steels and adversely affect their mechanical properties, particularly their toughness. In conventional high sulfur containing tool steels, the sulfides are typically larger and elongated in the direction of hot working. Likewise, with conventional wrought tool steels, the primary carbides in the steel are strung out during hot working to form carbide stringers in the direction or working. The carbide stringers in these steels adversely affect mechanical properties, and their negative effects are so pronounced that they generally overshadow any adverse effects of the sulfides in this regard.
On the other hand, during the manufacture of high sulfur containing tool steel articles by a powder metallurgy practice wherein prealloyed particles of the steel are consolidated to achieve a fully dense article, the carbides are relatively small and well distributed compared to those in conventional tool steels. Because of the favorable size and distribution of the carbides achieved in these tool steels, the adverse effects of the carbide stringers encountered in conventional wrought steel are avoided. The properties of the powder metallurgy produced tool steels are therefore more sensitive to changes in sulfur content and to the size and distribution of the sulfides introduced for the purpose of improving their machinability or grindability. For this reason, sulfur in amounts greater than about 0.07%, are generally not used in powder metallurgy produced tool steels because of the adverse effects of the sulfides on their mechanical properties, for example, as indicated by a decrease in the bend fracture strength of the steel. Powder metallurgy tool steel articles with higher sulfur contents would be more widely used, if the detrimental effects of sulfur on their mechanical properties could be avoided.